


Home to Me

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Insecure Peter Hale, Lawyer Peter Hale, Living Together, M/M, Past Infidelity, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Unemployed Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: Peter and Chris have started living together, but it isn't the happily ever after that Peter expected. Will he get over himself or will the past get in their way again.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Melodramatic Musical [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the 'Can We Pretend' Universe. Takes place after chapter 10. Doesn't need to be read with the main story, but it'll help.

Peter Hale wasn’t scared. That was impossible. He never knew fear and he prided himself on that. True, he had been terrified in the past, but watching his family home set on fire by a psycho can do that to anyone. But he didn’t think of that often or at all most of the time. No, Peter was probably worried. Yes, that would be what he’d say he was. Even if was irrational he was still worried. That was why he was standing on his front porch even though he desperately wanted to be inside having a drink.

“Not home yet?” Allison asked as she walked up the path to the door. Scott was on the sidewalk not knowing if he should say something or run with his tail between his legs. Peter narrowed his eyes at the boy, something he did just because it made him laugh. Scott went with the second option before he pissed himself which caused him to smirk. Turning to answer Allison, he saw her unimpressed expression. Mostly, he’d been doing it to get a rise out of her for months but just like every time before she didn’t comment but for the past week, she rolled her eyes. Something she again did that time.

“No,” he answered, his smirk had a satisfied glint to it. She rolled her eyes again. Two in such a short time. That was progress.

There had been an adjustment, and even at that moment it wasn’t perfect but it was livable. Livable might have been a stretch; it was manageable. That made it seem more like an infectious disease than just living with someone but Peter tended to be a little melodramatic at times. And what better way to be then living with another person for the first time since his early 20’s. It was supposed to be easier the older he got, but it just proved that he was set in his ways and Peter had no desire to change.

It might’ve been fine if he was just living with Chris, he even had a sneaking suspicion that he’d be late for work every day if it was just the two of them (not saying he didn’t try his damnedest to do just that anyway) but with Chris’s daughter, Allison, it was a little…weird. It had been many years since he’d lived with a woman and that had been his sister. Without that familiar attitude that was Talia, Peter didn’t know how to react. He could deal with snark and downright rudeness, but a polite teen was out of his wheelhouse. But the one upside of it was that he was slowly seeing her true nature come out, the normal teen that was snarky and rude, and _that_ Peter could deal with.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said repositioning her backpack on her shoulder, “Dad did this a lot in LA. He just likes to walk.” That was what caused his worry, Chris liked to go on walks. “My mom called it ‘Daddy’s alone time’,” she chuckled. Peter rolled _his_ eyes. As if giving a name to it helped the situation.

Looking down the road, he could see a figure walking towards them. They were too far away for Peter to tell who it was, but he knew. Even from the distance, it was evident that the person was carrying a weight on their shoulders that they were trying to let go of. It took everything in his power to suppress the urge to take all that away from them. Peter wished Chris wouldn’t look like that but he didn’t know who to help him.

He gave a sigh watching the person get closer. It had only been a few months since the funeral and the rumor mill of living in a small town hadn’t gone away. People wanted to know about Chris’s divorce since it was the only thing most of the town knew about. They were fascinated by the reason he left and then returned years later and then after coming back got a divorce and started dating his high school boyfriend again. It was like a wet dream for the gossips in town. They wanted every detail and after asking Peter about it, and then getting too much information, they went to Chris instead.

“Looks like Mrs. Young wants more info from Dad,” Allison chuckled.

Another sigh escaped his lips before he had a chance to realize what he was doing. Neither Peter nor Talia were a part of that since David demanded he was kept in the loop. Peter allowed it knowing full well that he would be named as a reason for the divorce. Talia, though, was skeptical, David wasn’t a divorce attorney he was a criminal defense lawyer, so she offered her help if it was needed. Which according to her it was.

“Don’t you have homework or something?”

Allison smiled; it was more mischievous than usual. It was good to see that in her. “I already took care of it. So I figured I’d hang out here with you, Pete.”

“Peter,” he corrected. She knew how much he hated being called ‘Pete’, it was her own retaliation for his scaring of Scott. They stayed there, watching Chris continue to be bombarded by questions from their neighbor. And since he was too polite, he couldn’t get away. “Allison, dear, can you call your father.”

“Like yell for him?” The confusion was evident in her voice. “Isn’t he too far to hear me?”

Dear God, what is wrong with the youth? “No, with your cell, Allison.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“He won’t answer when he’s on his walks.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t call him all the time.”

“Maybe you should call your father or we’ll not have dinner tonight.”

“Why don’t you cook? Dad has cooked almost every meal since we’ve lived with you.”

“If you knew me better you wouldn’t have asked. I’ve lived off of years of TV dinners and drive-thru. If you want to do the same I can start you off and we can grab something really fast.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, Peter.”

“Just call your dad,” he huffed looking at Chris. He was uncomfortable with what was being said, but Mrs. Young wasn’t known for her subtlety. A moment later he looked down and pulled out his phone. Peter looked at Allison, he didn’t notice she called. But there wasn’t a cell in sight. “Did you call him?”

“I texted him, Pete.” She gave another smirk before heading inside. “I think Dad said something about going out tonight. I’ll go change.”

“What did you text him?” Peter asked before it was too late.

“That you missed him.” The door then closed behind her.

Turning back around he could see that Chris was walking towards him again. A smile was on his face. He then waved just to be obnoxious which pissed Peter off, but also made his heart start to race.

“You missed me,” Chris stated when he was on the front lawn. “I thought you’d get sick of me by now.” They were face-to-face on the porch.

“No, that’s you to me.” Peter wrapped his arms around the back of Chris’s neck.

“Impossible.” They shared a kiss. And then another.

“Did you have a good walk?”

“Well, I came home to you,” there was amusement in his voice. “Just like I promised.”

It was an agreement they had. It was foolish, but Peter’s insecurities had been at a breaking point so he just needed it.

“Did you ever meet people on your walks?” He asked one night, two weeks after the Agrents moved in and a week after Chris started going on his walks.

“What do you mean?” Chris was pulling off his shirt when the question was asked so it was halfway up his chest when he stopped.

“You know,” Peter gestured vaguely.

“No I don’t,” Peter then gestured again like that cleared it up. “Peter, I don’t know what that means.”

“Did you meet people while you went on your walks?”

“Like people who started talking to me on the street?”

“Yes,” he sighed in relief.

“Not every time but I did from time to time.”

“Did you ever do more?” The hesitation was evident in his voice.

Chris paused on his way to the bathroom. He slowly turned back and looked at his boyfriend who had chosen that exact moment to notice the fuzz on the sheets. Chris’s eyes softened at how vulnerable Peter looked.

“No, Peter, I never did.” He moved back to Peter, gently lifting his face upwards. “And I never will.”

“You did once.”

“I did.” He kissed Peter’s forehead. “But that was years ago.”

Peter pulled back. “I was talking about me.”

“I don’t consider you an affair.”

“But I was.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“So when did you cheat?”

Chris sat next to Peter on the bed. “It was a few months before Allison was born. I was stressed thinking I was ruining my life by marrying Victoria and having a kid. I wanted to see what was out there just one last time. So I did. I went to a bar and picked up this guy.”

“Did he look like me?” Peter smirked. Chris, on the other hand, was unimpressed. “What? You know about my past relationships.”

“Yeah, I do but no he didn’t. I wanted someone I’d never had before. I never saw him again after that night and I went back to Victoria.”

“She never knew?”

“I don’t think so. And if she did, she wasn’t innocent herself.”

“Will you do the same to me?”

“What?”

“Will you cheat on me as well?”

“Peter,” Chris then sighed. “I would never cheat on you.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I love you.”

Peter got up and started pacing. “Well, you loved Victoria and you still cheated.”

“I didn’t love her.” Peter opened his mouth to protest. “I married and had a child with her, that doesn’t mean I loved her.”

“And what if you stop with me?”

“Peter Hale, what the hell are you talking about? I’m with you because I want to be. You know why we couldn’t be together before.” He got up as well. “You know, there’s been this voice in my head that sounds so much like Gerald telling me how I’m going to screw this up and that I’m not got enough for you and that nothing’s good for free but I have to constantly tell myself that that voice is wrong. I love you Peter, and I will until we are both gone. So get those thoughts out of your head that I’d do something so evil to you.”

“How dare you love me like that, Chris.”

Chris smiled and kissed Peter on the lips. “What can I do to prove that I’ll never cheat?”

“Come home to me,” he said and then kissed Chris again. “If you ever cheat, I want you to never come back.”

“I promise.”

That night Chris further proved his love by practically worshiping Peter’s body. Every few days, Peter’s insecurities would come back and each time Chris reminded him of the promise and sometimes make him feel his love.

Being kissed broke Peter from his memories.

“Mrs. Young is worried about me.”

“And why is that?”

“Something about ‘nightly activities’?”

“I forgot about that,” Peter laughed. “Maybe tonight we can do something like that?”

“Or I could do that to you,” Chris whispered into his ear causing Peter to shiver. “Or…” he pulled away, “I could make dinner and you can be blue balled.” He laughed and made his way inside.

“Tease,” Peter growled.

Chris laughed harder. “Maybe.” He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend for a hug. “I’ll always come home,” he said softly.

“I know,” Peter replied even though there was a slight uncertainty in his voice.

“Later tonight I’ll prove it again.” He then gave a kiss and went inside.

Peter smiled. He did know that Chris would come home to him, but as long as if worked, he was going to play the insecurity card until he couldn’t any longer. He hoped it would take years for Chris to figure out. And then it’ll be his turn to show just how much he loved Chris. He was hoping it would be a nightly routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun writing this universe, but I'm going to be taking a small break from it to focus on a few other stories that I want to finish before I put them up here. But it's not the end of these stories. Not by a long shot. But it will be a while till the next installment will come out. So you can reread all the stories or you can even read my other stories as well.
> 
> Like always, if you want to get in contact with me, you can comment or check me out on Twitter (https://twitter.com/musiclove9151) and Tumblr (musiclove915)


End file.
